Look At Me
by ImagineBagginsDragon
Summary: Written from a prompt. Hannibal and Will do the horizontal (or diagonal) tango because Hannibal's working too much and Will wants him. #Pornwithoutplot #Plotwhatplot


_Author's Note: there's sex stuff. Biting, barebacking, jacking off, etc_ _Enjoy if you're into that shit_ "Hannibal."

Within the mind palace, two mandolins were plucked gently, the sound echoing through the corridors.

Hannibal Lecter had created his mind palace as a teenager, so it should've been readily available; he'd watched Chiyoh prepare it.

Somehow, it lay just out of reach, which infuriated him further.

He demanded perfection, required it. He'd prepare no less for his _mylimasis._

"Hannnibaaallll," the voice insisted, almost sing-song.

Dr. Lecter ignored it.

The background plucking hit an allegro and crescendo, gradually increasing in volume and speed.

A violin joined in, sweet and soft.

Finally, Hannibal spotted Chiyoh in one of the many rooms, wearing an apron patterned with koi fish.

She hummed something Hannibal hadn't heard in years.

Dr. Lecter watched, enraptured.

"Hannibal, look at me."

Just as the instruments decrescendoed and faded, the mind palace vanished and Hannibal was yanked into reality.

As soon as his vision was restored, the first thing his brain registered was Will.

Not only that, but the smooth expanse of skin vulnerable to the cool library air.

The attractive brunet was strewn across Hannibal's desk, completely naked.

His cock jumped.

" _Mylimasis,_ am I ever going to find that recipe with you so tantalizing on my desk?" Hannibal inquired, rubbing his temples and stifling a predatory grin.

"I doubt it. Now, if you don't fuck me in the next thirty seconds I'll just walk away and kill someone without you," Will replied, arching his spine like a cat as he stretched.

Now that was a threat Hannibal both knew Will would follow through with, and didn't want to have happen.

Murder was a shared art for them now, and only with the other man's consent could one kill alone.

Hannibal growled ferally, unbuckled his pants until they fell to his ankles, tugged down his boxers to free his aching cock, and manhandled Will to a submissive position.

He fumbled in the desk a moment, cursed smoothly in Lithuanian, and opted to use hand lotion instead.

"You'll smell like coconut; I hope you don't mind," Hannibal posed as both a question and statement, amused.

Will grunted his assent, and further spread his legs, uttering a keening whine in the back of his throat.

Hannibal took his time, lathering himself and inserting inquisitive fingers into Will.

Will was already prepped, of course.

"How considerate," Hannibal purred delightedly.

He positioned his length, dripping pre-come, before Will's entrance, and with a sigh he breached it.

Will mewled from the motion, and bucked his hips against Hannibal's pelvis.

Dr. Lecter reached around, secured his arms around Will, and hoisted him up until the two were chest-to-back.

He ran his tongue along Will's neck, down to his shoulder, before sucking on a select spot and biting down.

Will cried out as the skin broke and blood wept from his veins into Hannibal's mouth.

Then, very suddenly, Dr. Lecter plunged himself into Will and pistoned his hips, undulating into his lover with great technique and speed.

They'd practiced often, perfected it.

Will's moans of ecstasy were sweeter than any symphony.

Hannibal couldn't help himself; he ran his hands over Will's muscles, still attached to him at the shoulder.

He released his hold, lips messy with blood, but kept stroking Will's front, appreciating the curvature and structure by feel alone.

After one particularly brutal thrust, Will screamed outright and steadied himself on the desk.

Hannibal smiled devilishly. "Louder, _mylimasis._ "

He rammed in harder than before, almost creating a divet in Will's prostate gland from the sheer power.

Will uttered an ear-piercing cry that only trailed off when he ran out of breath and scraped his throat raw, and with trembling hands reached for his cock, painfully hard and weeping pre-come.

Hannibal brushed his hands away and gently took Will's considerable length into his dextrous fingers.

As he thrust into the brunet's tight, hot heat, he stroked his cock and increased speed gradually.

The violin returned, in the depths of his mind, desperate in its sound.

Will cursed breathily into Hannibal's other hand, which had found its way up to his mouth. "Fuck."

"Hannibal," Will mewled. "I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Speak clearly," Dr. Lecter ordered huskily, slapping his balls harshly against Will's pert ass.

"I'm going to cum!" Will shouted, the cry echoing across the library.

With that, he spurted a white, hot geyser of cum across the desk, some making it past and onto the floor with an artistic splatter.

The violin crescendoed almost violently and cut off beautifully.

Hannibal was soon to follow. He buried his teeth in Will's skin, blood coating his face, and lapped it up as he came deep into his lover with a muffled moan.

"Hannibal..." Will gasped, resting against the desk as Hannibal pulled out, chest heaving and sweat running down his muscular torso in rivulets.

"What is it, _mylimasis_?"

"It's rude to leave all of this mess for the maid, isn't it?" Will asked, eyes hooded as he lazily turned to face his lover.

He reached over the desk, snatched a Kleenex, and wrapped it around Dr. Lecter's softening cock.

Hannibal hissed and as his back arched a bit his dick stiffened in Will's experienced hand slightly.

The empath slowly cleaned it, relishing the look on his fellow predator's face as he took his sweet time.

As soon as he was fully hard the clothed hand vanished and Hannibal whined.

Will bent over the desk once more, wiping up his fluids with an alcohol-doused tissue, exposing his beautifully succulent ass, still leaking Hannibal's cum.

Dr. Lecter could only watch for so long as Will laid across the surface to reach the fluid on the floor.

He roughly spread Will's legs.

After gasping, the former FBI agent chuckled.

"Round two so soon? My, you recovered quickly."

Hannibal responded with a growl. "I've had practice."


End file.
